


am i allowed to look at her like that?

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, mayalilith, sirenhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: For this second, she felt overwhelmed with the other woman's presence.





	am i allowed to look at her like that?

Lilith could hear the muffled rambling of a-little-too-tipsy Maya in the background as she stared at her. The siren, perched on the end of her stool, had her hands flying in every which direction, clearly in the middle of an animated re-telling of when she had barged into a bandit camp with the light runner. 

The blood pounded in her ears. Dazedly, she blinked, letting gold irises trace the curve of Maya's smile. They flickered upwards towards the peculiar blue markings near her eye, then to the long strands that cascaded down her front. Finally, they returned to an icy blue gaze—suddenly much closer than she anticipated.

It questioned her.

"Maya," she tried to say, but it came out a lot quieter than Lilith meant it to. For this second, she felt overwhelmed with the other woman's presence. Slowly, eyes closed, she leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. The silence was thundering, yet it only served to calm the commander as she met Maya's quizzical gaze. 

Lilith smiled at her, and said, "you're super cute when you're excited."


End file.
